Evanesco
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: It was as if the mystery surrounding my parents' lives had been vanished with no more than a quick incantation and now I could see everything. Everything I was meant to do and everything I was meant to be. There was still confusion shrouding my heart but the one thing I knew for certain was Harry Potter would pay. First in a series :: rewrite
1. Chapter 1

"_RUN, JESSICA, RUN! RUN!" My father's voice was nearly drowned out by a room shattering growl and as my mother swooped me up into her arms, I watched over her shoulder as the hideous beast that had invaded our home lunged at Milo Strauss._

"_NO!" I screamed brokenly, tears coursing the length of my face as I watched the dog-like abomination rip into my father's flesh, "DADDY!"_

_My mom did not hesitate as she spirited me away from our living room. The lower level of our house was in shambles, barely one piece of furniture not overturned. Jessica Strauss gripped me fast as she went pounding up our staircase, the sound of destruction following close behind. When we reached the second floor landing, she turned into the first room which just so happened to be mine. She slammed the door behind us, dropping me as she whipped out her wand and turned on it, muttering incantations frantically._

"_Mom," I sobbed fearfully, hands fisted in my white summer dress, "What's going on?!"_

"_Stay back, Remi!" she warned, barely sparing me a glance over her rigid shoulder as she continued to put up warding charms on the door. "Don't get too near the door." _

_The tail end of that sentence was punctuated by something heavy slamming against the other side of the door. My mother and I both jumped back in surprise, but the thing was fortified with magic. No matter how much whatever was out there pounded, the wood would not splinter. Still, my mother stayed vigilant, wand at the ready and aimed at the door, prepared for whatever was trying to get in._

_I continued to cry confusedly, not knowing why this was happening to us. Whatever was in the hallway was clearly some sort of magical beast and while I was aware of magic, I did not know what that thing was. Again, I asked my mother to explain to me what was happening, but she remained focused on the door until the terrifying sound of my window flying open caught her attention. We both spun as a thin woman with a wild nest of black curls seemingly appeared from no more than a billow of black smoke. She stood tall and manic, a wand balanced in her hand and aimed very carelessly at my tear stained face. Her eyes, however, were on my mother._

"_Jessica," she greeted as if seeing an old friend, "So nice to see that you're doing well."_

"_Bellatrix," my mom grit out behind me. The woman preened under the mention of her name and a wicked smile appeared on her sallow face. With a crazed little giggle she turned her attention back to me. I shivered._

"_Aw," she cooed, her British accent even thicker than my parents as her wide set eyes studied me. "This must be little Remilda. Not so little anymore."_

"_Bella, don't-"_

"_Silence, traitor!" The screech was so different from her previous calm and collected voice that I started and began to cry anew. Her black eyes snapped back to me and she smiled. "Don't worry, little bird," she comforted, voice again sounding like varnished copper, "It'll all be over soon."_

"_Bella, please-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

I gasped awake, pale blue eyes flying open as my dream was enveloped in a blinding green light. Sitting up from where I had lain myself down across the train car seat, I tried to catch my breath. Nightmares like that one, where I relived that night from two years prior always left me feeling shook up and frightened. I straightened in my seat, letting out a long suffering sigh as I glanced out my compartment window.

The English country side was probably more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in America, but it was still new to me in some ways. I settled down, content to watch the scenery go by until my car door was slid open and I turned to see a boy standing in it. He was short and a bit on the pudgy side. I noticed that he had messy dark brown hair and unfortunately large teeth as his eyes nervously dropped to his feet.

"Sorry," he began, stammering over his words as he looked up at me again, "But have you seen a toad anywhere in here?" My eyebrows picked up in curious confusion as I did a visual sweep of my compartment. I had just woken up, but there didn't appear to be any toad in here. I turned back to the boy, shoulders lifted in an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry," I mimicked him, "There's nothing in here except for me and-" Suddenly there was a wild hiss and I jumped to my feet as a white blur escaped the compartment through the boy's legs, "My cat!"

Excusing myself, I rushed into the train hall, turning left and right until I saw a white tail disappearing into a compartment three doors down from mine. I hurried over, not wanting my companion to get stepped on or something of the like. Reaching the open door, I saw my white feline chasing a rather nasty looking rat up and over every free surface, including the laps of the robed students inside.

"Isis!" I hissed, sparing introduction for after I had my pet in hand. At my voice, Isis immediately gave up her chase and bounded over to me, leaping into my arms from the compartment seat. I caught her with an irritated huff, finally raising my eyes to the others surrounding me.

There were three of them; two boys and a girl. The first boy seemed to be the rat's owner, as he was now clutching the thing protectively to his chest. He was awkwardly tall and had startlingly red hair that fell over his freckled face. The girl was sat down across from him, hands folded daintily in her lap. At the risk of sounding rude, she was painfully average looking with the exception of her absolute mane of curly, brown hair. The last boy was wearing a pair of obviously broken glasses and had a mess of black hair atop his head. The most noticeable thing about him, however, were his eyes. They were such an odd shade of green that I did a double-take, stopping to wonder if I had ever seen such eyes.

"Hey," the freckled red head called my attention from the other boy. I noticed now that he had a smudge of dirt going across the bridge of his nose and frowned. "What d'you mean by nearly lettin' your cat eat Scabbers?"

"I'm…sorry," I tested, imagining Scabbers was the name of the rat, but not being able to guess why they had named it such a thing, "She just got away from me."

All three of the children looked taken aback as I spoke and I guessed that my lack of a British accent had thrown them. I shrugged internally, not being able to help the natural progression of things like that. I had been born and raised in London, but moved to America with my parents seven years ago. There was no way my natural accent would have stuck after only four years.

"Yeah, well," the freckled youth went on, "Just be sure you keep that…_beast _away from my rat."

I scoffed, rolling my crystalline eyes in annoyance at this boy. With a sniff and a flip of my hair, I made to take my leave. I paused just outside their door, hand poised on the handle. Flashing a sugary sweet smile, I addressed the red head. "Don't worry, Isis knows better than to eat trash." The eleven year old sputtered as the smile slipped from my face. "You've got dirt on your nose."

With that, I slammed their compartment door shut and stormed back to my own.

The nerve of some people.

The train was scheduled to arrive at Hogwarts any moment and I found myself growing more and more nervous the closer we got. I had changed into my clean, new robes not long after the rat incident and now I sat and waited semi-patiently until I felt the train begin to slow to an eventual halt. Once the train stopped I made sure Isis was secure in her carrier and set it atop my school trunk to drag behind me as I exited along with all the other robed students. It was night time now, and as we stepped out into the warm night air, I surveyed the platform curiously as I had the one at King's Cross. There had not been occasion to ride trains very often in America, and I found the whole process fascinating if not a tad strange. Why were there no magic cars?

"First years!" a large, rugged man called, waving his arms about from the end of the platform. I sized him up and guessed that he had to be at least 1/4th giant because people simply did not grow to such heights. "First years gather around me!" We all huddled in as close as we were able with our trunks and other such luggage. Making a crowd wide sweep, I noticed the two boys from earlier not far from my left side. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the game keeper here at Hogwarts," the giant said proudly, "I'll be escortin' ya to the boats. They will carry you across the lake to Hogwarts. Now follow me."

This was another thing that struck me as interesting as we were all herded off the platform, being told to leave our luggage behind so that it could be taken in separately. I could see older students heading in a different direction and wondered what their form of transport was. Once we were at the edge of the lake, Hagrid informed us that there were four to a boat and students quickly started filling in. I glanced around worriedly, not sure how all this was going to play out before I found a vacant seat. I climbed shakily into the boat, moving to the front so that I was sat under the lantern light. I was perfectly contented to sit alone until the boat dipped and rocked, signaling the boarding of others.

"Hello." I turned and was met with a pair of almond shaped green eyes. "Oh, hello…again I suppose."

"Oh great, you," the red headed companion of the green eyed boy groaned. He was promptly elbowed in the side by his friend and I shook my head at him with a sigh.

"I'm Harry," the bespectacled youth introduced himself, lantern light reflecting off his glasses, "Harry Potter."

"Remilda Strauss," I returned, shaking his outstretched hand firmly before pulling away. The red head merely grumbled a reply and I narrowed my eyes before there was sudden movement. Without being pushed, all the boats were leaving shore and I turned away from the two boys to watch as we were blown across the lake as if on a breeze.

In the distance, Hogwarts stood proudly atop a hill, its dark, stone walls lit by the light coming from inside. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. As our little boats reached the cliff, we were all made to bend our heads down as we passed through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The opening lead to a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached an underground harbor, where we were finally able to clamber out onto rocks and pebbles.

Once we were all accounted for Hagrid lead us by lamp light through a passageway carved through the heart of the cliff. The stone walls were damp and smooth, and I ran my hand along it as we walked, the lamp light reflecting in my eyes. We exited the passage onto a clearing of grass that was settled in the shadow of the castle. It was even grander up close and I could not tear my eyes away as we approached, ascending a flight of stone steps. The gamekeeper raised a fist to the ancient door and knocked three times.

It swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green. Her wrinkled hands were folded neatly in front of her and she wore a stern expression on her aged face. Large doors were just behind her and I wondered just how many doors we were going to pass through as Hagrid left us in her care. Turning from us without a word, she pulled the second set of doors wide to reveal the entrance hall.

In my opinion, it was rather large for a simple hallway, but then I guessed the entire castle was gigantic. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the lights of which did not illuminate the ceiling which was too high to make out. Magnificent marble staircases off to the sides led to the upper levels and as we followed the severe witch across the stone floor, I could hear the din of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. I assumed they were the rest of the students and turned back to the witch as she showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We all crowded in, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall," she greeted clearly, silencing all chatter with her carrying voice. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." My ears perked up at this. Slytherin was the house both of my parents had been sorted into. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on each of us a moment longer before she left the chamber, leaving us to worry in silence over where we would be sorted.

"So, Remilda," I turned to see that the boy I now knew was called Ron Weasley had taken a place standing beside me along with Harry Potter, "Which house do you fancy?"

"Well, I've heard good things about all of them," I stated truthfully with a thoughtful nod, "But both my parents were in Slytherin, so I think I'd like that one."

"Your parents came here?" Harry spoke up then, a confused look crossing his face. I nodded. "But you're American. Don't they have witch craft schools over there?"

"My parents were born and raised in England," I said off-handedly, "We only moved to America when I was four. And I don't think there would be any schools there. Muggles ran out all the witches and wizards ages ago."

"So you guys have moved back to England then?" Ron inquired, his poor attitude from earlier seemingly forgotten.

"I live here with my uncle, yes."

"What about your parents?"

"They died two years ago." My answer seemed to throw Harry and for a moment he just stared at me with a slightly embarrassed, but more so stunned look on his face. Ron was staring intensely at his friend as if he'd been stupid to even ask.

"O-Oh," the green eyed youth stammered at last, "I'm sorry-"

"So it's true then," came a voice, carrying over all the light chatter surrounding us and cutting off Harry's sentence, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." My brow furrowed as the hall immediately fell into gossiping whispers and I gave the boy in front of me a scrutinizing look. Who was he?

The boy who had spoken stepped up to where McGonagall had just been. He was fair of skin and even more so of hair, his white-blonde locks giving my own corn silk tresses a run for their money. He was dressed in the standard Hogwarts robes, no house colors having been added in yet. He was somewhere between Harry and Ron's heights and had a nose that turned upwards slightly at the end as if he was used to sticking it in the air. I blinked at him as he approached, his grey eyes reminding me of something I had known but forgotten long ago.

"I'm Malfoy," he said, addressing Harry and Harry alone, "Draco Malfoy." The Weasley boy snickered and Draco snapped his head around to face him. "Think my name's funny do you?" the blonde spat, "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a-…" His sentence hung without an end as his eyes shifted momentarily and landed on me. In that moment, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost and I felt almost concerned as he somehow lost even more color in his face. "Remilda?"

I gave a self-conscious glance around me as I thought I may have heard a gasp somewhere. Turning back to the blonde before me I shrugged minimally, face stuck in a confused frown as I shook my head. "Sorry," I offered lowly, "Do I…know you?"

"Remi," the boy breathed out, sounding as if he had just run the length of the castle, "It's me. It's Draco." His use of my old childhood nickname only worked to put me more on edge and I shook my head again.

"Sorry," I repeated lamely, "I don't remember you."

He looked ready to protest further, when someone cleared their voice sharply from the mouth of the chamber. We all turned to see Professor McGonagall inspecting to see if we had indeed 'smartened up'. When she found everything to her acceptance if not to her liking, she told us to form a line as the ceremony was about to begin. I was quick to obey along with the others and I forgot about the strange blonde boy that claimed to know me as I took a spot behind Harry and Ron but ahead the bushy haired girl from the train. I'd lost track of Draco Malfoy.

We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I had heard about the hall from my parents and even my uncle, but no amount to recall could compare to seeing it with my own eyes. It was magnificent. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. I recognized the man in the very center as Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall led all us first years up here, until we stood in a long line facing the other students, with the teachers to our backs. The old witch brought over a four-legged stool and set it down in front of us. In one hand she held an old hat and in the other a list of student names. So far everything was playing out as I had imagined based on my parents' retelling of their own Sorting Ceremony. Still I was nervous standing up there in front of a sea of older students, with misty silver ghosts floating here and there. This was all so new and yet so familiar.

"As I call your name, you will come up here and be sorted into your houses," the witch said evenly, opening the parchment of student names. A hush consumed us until she located the person first on list to be sorted. "Hannah Abbot."

"Good lord, it's in alphabetical order." I turned and acknowledged the boy standing behind me as Hannah sat on top of the stool and put the hat on. "Can you imagine how long some of us will be waiting?" He was a dark skinned boy, but with surprisingly bright eyes. His gaze was aimed at the enchanted ceiling rather than those around him and he seemed completely disinterested with the proceedings. I asked him his name to which he achingly replied, "Blaise Zabini."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried from Hannah's head as I winced for the boy.

"Yikes, that's definitely going to be a wait," I conceded, "My last name's Strauss, so I'll be standing here a while yet too." At the mention of my name, the boy's head perked up and he finally graced me with the honor of his attention. He was tall like the Weasley boy, but it did not seem as awkward on him as he tilted his head down to look at me. I frowned back, not knowing why he looked so perplexed.

"You're Remilda Strauss?" he asked skeptically, frowning once I nodded as another girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, "Draco's friend?" I all but rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I recalled the strange blonde boy. While I admit something about him did seem painfully familiar, I had no solid recollection of him in my life and I told Blaise Zabini as such. He chuckled almost to himself. "Man that must be driving Draco insane," he laughed, again turning his face up to examine the ceiling.

I had no way of possibly knowing what he meant but I decided it was beyond my realm of caring for the moment. I turned back to watch the rest of my classmates be sorted, knowing I would be waiting quite a while before I was called. I watched four more Ravenclaws, three Slytherins, six Hufflepuffs, and five Gryffindors (including the boy with the lost toad and bushy haired girl from the train) be sorted before a person I was interested in sat down in the stool.

The old singing cap had barely touched Draco Malfoy's head before it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" I clapped stutteringly along with everyone else as the boy went to go join his friends. Behind me Blaise laughed and made a comment about always knowing the house would suit his friend.

The next sorting I bothered perking up for was that of Harry Potter. I shuffled around with everyone else as the wild haired child took to the stool and dawned the hat. From what I had seen, it looked as if each time it was upon someone's brow, the hat was thinking. Contemplating where the student would fit best. And it seemed to be putting serious thought into Harry's placement because his sit was as long as Draco's was short. It seemed like ages of hushed silence before the cry of "GRYFFINDOR!" finally echoed through the hall.

The following cheer from the red and gold table was deafening and long. By the time it finally settled, three more students had been sorted and my turn was approaching. Still I was curious as to why having Harry Potter in your house was something to be so worked up about. I was still deep in thought over it when McGonagall read my name off of her list. With a deep breath and a slap on the back from somewhere behind me, I traipsed up to the stool and sat down. The witch dropped the old sack on my head without warning and I tried not to sweat.

"Well, well, well." I jumped as the voice appeared in my mind, fighting the urge to look around for the source since I knew it to be the hat. "Remilda Strauss. It seems like just yesterday I was sorting your parents, Milo and Jessica into Slytherin." Glancing around, I deduced that no one could hear what the hat was saying but me and so settled down.

"But where should you go?" the thing mused. "You are indeed brave at heart as well as daring. Perhaps Gryffindor would suit you." My heart dropped. "At the same time you are very eager to learn and you have a sharp wit. Ravenclaw could benefit from such a mind." My heart dropped a little further. "But you are also patient and unafraid of toil. True Hufflepuff traits." My heart plummeted.

From atop my head came the low rumble of chuckling and I glanced the under brim of the hat. "But none of those choices would do much to please you." I stiffened, not having known the hat could sense my disappointment. "No, I think that it is in Slytherin that you will make your real friends." I turned my head towards the table of silver and green and for whatever reason my eyes fell onto Draco Malfoy's grey ones. "You are a cunning and clever girl -more so than you know- and I can see you going to great means to achieve your ends. So it looks like…SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

I clapped along with everyone else as Blaise Zabini, the last student to be sorted, was made a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. After being put into Slytherin I'd settled down at the table marked by silver and green and waited along with everyone else as the last of the students found out their houses. It had been a long ceremony, but that was to be expected, and I aimed a friendly wave at Blaise as he passed me by to go sit by Draco Malfoy and company. The steel eyed youth was still giving me the oddest look and I did my best to ignore him without seeming overly rude.

By the time everyone had settled down, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was beaming at us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" With a polite thanks he sat back down and everybody clapped. I giggled under my breath, having heard about the eccentric Headmaster from my parents on many separate occasions, my mother seeming to have had the bigger fondness of him.

"He seems...a bit strange doesn't he?" came a voice from my left. I turned and came face to face with a girl from my year with dark brown eyes and creamed coffee skin. Her dark hair wise tide into two pigtails over her shoulders and she had one eyebrow raised curiously.

"A little," I answered with a shrug. "But he's still probably the best wizard in the world."

The girl looked about to reply when suddenly the golden dishes in front of us filled with food seemingly from thin air. Things like roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Everything anyone could have wanted was there and I, like the rest of my classmates, decided to tuck in immediately, saving all forms of polite chatter until after my stomach was full.

With a glance over my shoulder, I saw that Harry, Ron, and the bushy haired girl from earlier were conversing with a rather jaunty looking ghost as they ate. The girl to my left took note of my gaze and followed it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, wiping a smidgen of grease off her chin with her robe sleeve. "That's Nearly Headless Nick, he's the head ghost of the Gryffindor house I think."

I nodded, knowing this to be true just as I knew the Bloody Baron was the ghost of our house. My parents had told me much about Hogwarts during our time in American, though they had never explained how this ghost was 'nearly headless'.Turning away just as Nick grabbed his left ear, I scanned our table and spotted the Baron sitting near the head with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was fearsome to say the least and I imagined he matched the Slytherin persona quite nicely.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, on and on.

As I helped myself to an eclair, the girl to my left decided to spring up conversation again.

"So did you come here favoring Slytherin?" she asked. I nodded. "Me too! My family's pure blooded, but not the snobbish kind you know? We've had family members in all the houses before, but I think Slytherin will suit me best."

A boy across from us asked why she thought that was and they were off on a conversation.

Everyone around me seemed to have found someone to chatter to, and while I was fine to simply nibble in silence, I could feel myself growing sleepy with no one to stimulate me. Just for something to do I looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagal was talking to Professor Dumbledore, and at the end a professor in a rather eccentric turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

As soon as I saw the man at the end of the table I perked up, sleepiness momentarily forgotten and started to wave..

"What's this then?" a young man to my right that looked to be a fifth year asked. The professor still had not noticed me and I lowered my hand in a huff.

"I'm trying to get his attention," I explained, not elaborating any further on the why. The boy, who I noticed now had rather garish teeth and well as a grim brow set, scoffed.

"Why? Snape's got to be the meanest bloke in this place."

"Isn't he your head of house?" I asked, eyes narrowed as I focused on him now. He shrugged.

"Doesn't change much. He's got a mean streak as wide as Professor Sprout's backside and he's real sore over not getting Quirrell's job again this year."

I ignored the young man after this and continued trying to get Snape's attention, but he never looked my way.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Everyone in the hall shifted uncomfortably, including myself. Glancing at the other students I took note that the old man was not joking about this.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore and with a flick of his wand, conjured the words high above the tables in golden ribbon.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," he advised, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald  
__Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

I was besides myself with laughter along with many others by the time I finished the lyrics. Everybody finished the song at different times and at the very last, only two read headed Gryffindors were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Alright then, Syltherin first years!" called the Syltherin prefect above the noise. "This way to the Syltherin common room!"

Clampering out of my seat along with the rest, I fell in with the crowd and followed our prefect out of the Great Hall. Unlike the other houses, we did not turn towards the marble staircase, but instead began making our way further down into the castle towards the dungeons. Not far from me, Draco Malfoy was having his ear talked off by a slightly pug faced girl and casting me unhidden glances. Blaise was not far from him and he would throw me playful winks whenever he noticed my frown in reply to his friend's behavior. Both boys were very strange in my opinion.

The prefect led us through the dungeons until we reached a wide bare wall. Many glanced around curiously muttering about how this could not be the place. I knew better and waited patiently, though groggily.

"This is the opening to the Syltherin dormitories," the prefect said clearly. He was a tall, thin sixteen year old who wore the standard silver and green. "To get past it you need the pass word. It shall change every month. If you don't give the correct password you will not be allowed entry so do not forget it. This month it was made simple so that you can all remember it." Turning from us, the prefect faced the wall and cleared his throat. "Pumpkin juice," he said. The wall seemed to groan as the stone slid to the side slowly. When it was completely out of the way, we walked down a low hallway until we reached a lounge area.

"This is the Syltherin common room," the young man recited. "That hallway," he pointed to his right, "leads to the boys rooms. That one," he pointed to his left, "to the girls. Your trunks have already been placed in your rooms. Your schedules are on your beds. Good night." Then without another word he walked away. I sniffed lightly and looked around. My fellow Syltherins were either heading up to the rooms or examining the common room. All the tables and chairs were carved of stone and covered in plush, emerald green fabric.

"It's dreadfully cold down here," the pug faced girl complained.

"It's not so bad," said the brown haired girl from dinner, glancing around with a broad smile. "I actually find it quite homey."

Draco's companion scoffed and glared at her. "What kind of home life have you been living?"

I was stunned at the girl's rudeness and when I turned to my dinner partner, I could see that she was more upset by the comment than a little. Many others in the room chuckled at the jibe, including Draco and Blaise and I frowned. Walking between the two first years, I gave the polite one my back and the other my gaze.

"There's no need to be rude," I said lowly, "And you shouldn't complain so much either. We were all lucky to be sorted into this house." By the time I finished my defense, I had drawn more attention than I had meant and pug-face was looking at me much the way Draco had on the staircase.

"Impossible," she breathed out, scrunching her nose as she glanced me up and down. "Remilda?"

I stiffened as for the third time tonight, someone knew me before I knew them and I faltered. From either side I could see Slytherin's whispering amongst themselves and giving me furtive looks. Draco Malfoy was holding me in another intense gaze and I avoided his eye. A cold sweat would have just been about to form on my neck if Blaise hadn't eased the tension with a chuckle.

"Give it up, Pansy," he said playfully, "She doesn't remember any of you. Not even Draco."

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco snapped as Pansy scoffed and tossed her shoulder length hair over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Remilda?" she taunted, "Run away to America and can't find your way back?"

"Hey," the girl from dinner piped in, looking offended for me as my brow furrowed in confusion at the girl's comment.

"You even lost your accent," she noted scathingly. My hands curled into fists as she continued with a laugh. "What? Not witch enough to hold on to it?"

"Lay off, Pansy," Draco warned, though he made no show of being willing to step in. The girl only glared harder at me and I wondered where I had ever seen such a grimace before.

"What's the matter, _Remi_?" she mocked. "No mummy and daddy to run in and save you?"

"_Silencio_!" I cried. Before I could even process what I was doing, I had whipped my wand out from my robes and aimed it at Pansy's mouth. As soon as the spell left my lips, Pansy's voice cut short and her mouth moved on silently. The brown haired girl's face morphed into a mask of shock as she clutched her throat.

Everyone in the room, first years and upper class men alike were stunned and as I looked down at my wand in shock, I felt satisfaction creep up my spine. I knew it was wrong to use magic like this but watching the girl cry and wail with no sound coming out before storming off set me to smiling. I placed my wand back into my robe pocket as Blaise and Draco came up to me, all smiles.

"That was brilliant, Remi!" Draco praised between fits of laughter. I smiled my thanks, still uncomfortable hearing him use my childhood nickname. I had to wonder how that girl knew it as well. The two would have gone on praising me without letting me get a word in but there was a tap on my shoulder and I gave them my back. It was the girl from dinner.

"Thanks for standing up for me," she said sincerely, "You didn't have to."

"She was being a bully," I explained simply with a shrug, "I hate bullies."

She smiled at me, dropping another thanks before hurrying off to the girls dormitory.

"How long will she be like that?" Blaise asked. I turned back around to see him and Draco were still standing there, ready to pounce on me.

"Until about this time tomorrow, or until someone lifts it from her" I replied smoothly. The boys fell back to laughing as I straightened my robes out. It really wasn't that funny if I was honest and I knew there was potential for me to get into trouble over this. I worried my lip.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to bed, class tomorrow, " Blaise reasoned. I sighed inwardly with relief, having not been able to think of a way to bow out of this conversation politely. Glancing at Draco, I saw that he seemed reluctant but decided to not let myself think of him as I bid them both goodnight. I did not turn back as I retreated up the stares, even when I heard the boys continue to talk

When I reached the beds I noticed Pansy seated on her own bed surrounded by girls. From the look on her face she would be sobbing quiet loudly if not for the curse. I smirked, momentarily experiencing the satisfaction of earlier again before the expression slid from my face. Turning from the rest of them I located my trunk amongst the others at the foot of an empty bed and changed. Just as I was sweeping my hair through my dressing gown hole I heard a soft mew and looked around my bed side to see Isis sitting primly in her carrying cage. With a smile, I let her out and she hopped onto the comforter as I lowered myself into it, wand held tightly ever since I had taken it from my robe pocket. I laid down silently for a few seconds before sitting up again and turning towards Pansy.

"_Finite Incantatem_," I whispered, wand aimed at the rude, pug-faced witch. Pansy gasped as her voice was suddenly returned and cried out in happiness. As she immediately began to chatter away to her harem, I fell back onto my bed before the others could notice and set my wand on my nightstand. Isis curled up against my chest as I pulled the blankets over me and sighed, just realizing how tired I was.

"I guess her spell casting is rather poor," I heard Pansy whisper to the other girls. Rolling my eyes beneath their lids was the last thing I did before I fell asleep.

_Two blonde children, a boy and girl around the age of four, ran through a deserted hallway laughing loudly._

_"Remi, be quite!" the boy whispered, giggling. "She'll hear us!"_

_The girl nodded , her tiny hands pressed over her lips to hold in the giggles._

_"Draco?" came a small voice. Both children ran and hid behind a curtain in the hallway. The window it was for spilled bright light onto the rug. "Draco, are you in here?" A small brown haired girl with a round face stepped into the hallway. "Remilda? Come on you guys this isn't funny!"_

_Both blonde children started giggling again, but the brown haired girl didn't hear them. Her dark brown eyes brimmed with tears as she started crying. The blonde girl stopped giggling and went to step out, but the boy stopped her. She smacked his hand away lightly and ran up to the other girl._

_"Don't cry, Pansy," she said, trying to sooth her friend._

_"Why won't you play with me?" she cried. "You and Draco are so mean!" The tiny blonde girl looked on the verge of tears herself as the other girl continued. "You two only ever want to play with each other and you a-always ignore me! You're bad friends and I'm telling my mummy!"_

_Suddenly the blonde boy came up and pushed the girl to the floor. "Ow!" she cried as Draco grabbed Remilda's hand and ran down a different hallway. "Mummy!"_

_"Draco, we're gonna get in trouble with your mum," Remi said as they ducked under a table._

_"I don't care, I hate Pansy," Draco huffed, still gripping her hand. She pulled it away and pushed him slightly._

_"Don't say that!" she hissed. Draco pouted and grabbed her hand again but she shook him off. "Say sorry."_

_"No!"_

_"Then we're not friends anymore!"_

_"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" Remilda smiled as she grabbed Draco's hand again and they ran down another hallway as they heard his mother coming._

I came to with a small gasp, one name falling familiarly from my lips. I remembered him now.

"Draco!"


End file.
